


Regreso a la casa Rand

by LadySvart



Category: Iron Fist (Comic), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel's Iron Fist, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySvart/pseuds/LadySvart
Summary: Después de diez años de haber perdido a sus padres, Daniel regresa a la casa familiar. ¿Lo habrá superado ya? ¿Siquiera pertenece a ese lugar después de tanto tiempo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> He aquí un pequeño escrito sobre la visita de Daniel a la casa de sus padres. Me basé bastante en los cómics con un toque mayor de introspección. Ya saben, como señalé en "Fighting the Undying", esta es una adaptación entre la serie, el cómic y el RP. Puede ser considerado un AU.  
> Enjoy!

Jeryn, viejo amigo de su padre, Wendell Rand, y abogado de la familia, le había dado las llaves de la antigua casa familiar aquella mañana. Se las había entregado argumentando que aún después de ausentarse por más de diez años de la ciudad ese seguía siendo su hogar.

¿Un hogar? ¿Podría Daniel Rand tener un hogar? Forastero en K'un-Lun, y tras su larga ausencia, forastero entre las multitudes que intentaba defender. La ciudad inmortal había dejado una profunda huella en él, había cambiado tanto, y el mundo mismo ahora le resultaba extraño. Era como un fantasma en sus calles, presente pero ausente, tratando de jugar bien su rol al quitarse la máscara, perdiéndose entre el bullicio y las fiestas, esperando que el ruido de las multitudes acallase los estruendosos pasos de su pasado durante las noches. Pero solo cuando las puertas se cerraban tras de sí era consciente de que trataba de mentirse a sí mismo.   
No pertenecía a esa ciudad, ya no. Y tratando de darle razón a sus conjeturas, tratando de romper los vínculos que lo ataban allí, decidió enfrentar el pasado y visitar su aclamado "hogar". 

Con tan solo cerrar la puerta las memorias lo golpearon: se hizo presente el recuerdo de su padre llegando avanzada la noche, cargándolo en brazos y llamándole joven dragón, mucho antes de que siquiera pudiera saber el significado tras esas palabras. Podía recordar en el corredor principal la voz de su madre llamándolo cariñosamente para que viniese a cenar. Su madre... ya casi no podía recordar su rostro. Se preguntó en esos instantes si habría alguna fotografía suya en alguna parte. Corrió hasta la biblioteca, hallándola completamente empolvada y con los muebles cubiertos por blancos lienzos. Casi arrancándole la tela que lo cubría, se precipitó a buscar entre los cajones de un antiguo estante. Estaba seguro de que allí habían guardado por última vez el álbum familiar. Halló lo que buscaba en el penúltimo cajón, con las hojas descoloridas y las fotografías opacas. Pero allí estaba: un pequeño fragmento de la boda de sus padres. El rostro de su madre, un poco más joven que la última vez que la vio... No, no quería pensar en ello. No podía permitirse ser débil, ya no, ese lugar no debería significar nada para él.

Cansado, decidió pasar la noche en aquella casa. Se vio forzado a dormir en la habitación de sus padres, al ser solo esa la que disponía de una cama lo suficientemente grande como para descansar a gusto. Cerró los ojos tras unos cuantos minutos, creyó que lo había logrado, creyó que al fin podría desvincularse de todo lo que lo ataba a aquella ciudad, que podría buscar la manera de regresar a K'un-Lun ahora que la venganza por el asesinato de su padre había sido consumada (mas no por su mano). Pero al caer en el letargo, su memoria lo traicionó una vez más. En sueños, fue nuevamente testigo de la inmolación de su madre al tratar de salvarle la vida. Tuvo que presenciar nuevamente y con horror la forma en la que los lobos que venían persiguiéndolos se abalanzaban sobre ella, sacrificándose para que su pequeño hijo de 9 años pudiera huir...

Despertó, sudando frío y con una sensación apremiante en su pecho. Tal vez el mundo no era lo que solía ser, tal vez 

 

Despertó, sudando frío y con una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. Su madre dio su vida por él. Y no había forma más honorable de morir que sacrificándose por una causa, eso había aprendido durante su entrenamiento en K'un-Lun. ¿Cuál fue la causa por la que su madre se sacrificó? ¿Pudo ella adivinar en alguna manera el rumbo que tomaría su vida? No, ahora no podría regresar a la ciudad mística. No cuando podría darle un mayor sentido a tal sacrificio, fuera de sus propios intereses.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :) hasta la próxima


End file.
